


Goodbye

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, I'm Sorry, Other, POV Second Person, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Finn Hudson, you're going to die.(Note: This isn't really a missing scene, but I figured I'd keep all my Glee fics together)





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I watched the Quarterback like a month or two ago, and I'm still not completely over it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I got this idea from someone who did a second person POV on Gwen Stacy's death, and a comic strip based on Jason Todd's death.

Finn Hudson, you’re going to die.

You don’t know this, of course. You’ve never suspected a thing. Why would you? For all intents and purposes, you’re only truly starting your life. You know Finchel is endgame; you’re on your way to become a teacher; you’re going to help coach the New Directions; you’ve got a wonderful brother.

There’s

So 

Much

Good.

It’s tragic, isn’t it, that it’s all going to be ripped away?

Rachel will cry for the one she loved; Kurt will cry for the brother he had for such a short time; Puck will cry for his quarterback; Carol will cry for her son.

Everyone will mourn you. Even hundreds--thousands--of people you’ve never even met. Those whose lives you touched without even knowing it; without even trying. 

Their hearts will be broken. The pain will never truly leave.

But don’t worry. Rachel will have Kurt; Kurt will have her and Blaine. Puck and Quinn will find their way together. Everyone will be there for each other. Like the family they are. 

But of course you’re not aware of any of this. Perhaps if you’d known, you would have taken more precautions. But you don’t know, so you won’t.

You’ll rush to your car, hurriedly glancing at your watch. College has been preventing you from going back to McKinley--you missed Regionals!--you’re determined to make it on time for this meeting.

It’s not your fault--what happens. You’ll be thinking of songs, the New Directions and everything in between. So when a blinding light comes from your left, you’ll glance at it absently, not truly processing the significance; not truly understanding what’s happening--

Until it does.  
.  
.  
.  
But you don’t know what’s about to happen.

And so, you hop into your car, and drive off to McKinley

And thus your fate is sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, please?
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I got a request a little while ago. I promise I'm going to write it.


End file.
